A Muggle Adventure
by Kitto-Yamato
Summary: Harry and Draco have an adventure in London with humorous consequences. Mild Slash MM Pairing
1. The Tube

**The Tube**

**Title:**_ - A Muggle Adventure Part1 (The Tube)  
_**Date of Draft:** _-2001 - Updated 06/12/05  
_**Author:** _- Ibanez  
_**Rating:** _- PG-13  
_**Warnings:** _- Slash, Harry/Draco  
_**Summary:** _- Harry and Draco go to Hogwarts... And why is Ron ignoring harry?  
_**Authors Note: -**_ I originally wrote this during a siege of bordom upon my brain. It wasn't meant to be particularly readable but more of an attempt to put down some humorous thought that were swimming about my head onto paper in some story form. Many people seemed to enjoy it so it's lasted a good five chapters. I'm not going to edit it with proper grammar as its a testament to my learning curve, and I also can't be bothered since it is and always will be raw fun._

**Disclaimer:** _All of it belongs to JKR. It's just my story. All places are somewhat fictional although real existing companies,although I couldn't remember exactly where they were._

A tinny voice announced their station and the train began to slow down.

"What did he say?" Draco asked Harry, straining his head round to talk to Harry.

"I think it sounded like, Mmph Phwmff Mumffwumff!" Harry said putting his sleeve over his mouth.

Draco let out a giggle that Harry felt due to his close proximity. The doors swung open and people began to spill out at the same time as people pushing their way in, causing a rather irrational battle to get past the doors before the doors decided chop them in half.

Harry yanked Draco roughly onto the platform.

"Hey!" Draco objected.

"You should not stand in the doorway."

The doors swiftly shut and without warning the tube train left the platform with surprising speed. "Oh!" was all Draco could say. Harry smiled.

"Okay then you hungry? I'm hungry, how about we go to the most Muggle like place for food you can get." Harry said feeling his stomach give an angry growl.

"Sure" where are we going?"

"McDonalds. You ever had a Big Mac?"

"My mother has this big jacket she used to make me wear!"

"No" It's a burger, you must have had a burger."

"I've had a burger before."

"Well you have never experienced McDonalds though." Harry said. "They have a clown with red hair called Ronald." Harry grinned at his own implied words.

"Liar."

"You'll see. They also have meals for kids too with Muggle toys in. They call them Happy Meals." He announced.

"I want a Happy Meal! I want a Muggle toy. Can you get me one?" Harry looked at Draco to see if he was joking. He saw sincerity on his face. His face turned to amazement.

"Draco, a Happy Meal is for kids."

"I want to see what a Muggle toy looks like. You wouldn't say 'no' to me would you?" Draco popped out his bottom lip and gave Harry a seductive look as the approached the escalator.

Draco's attention was immediately diverted.

"I do not believe it." Draco stood amazed at the bottom of the escalator as Harry already stepped onto it. Harry turned and rushed back down to pull Draco wearily onto the steps. "This was done by Muggles?" A few people turned their heads curiously.

"You know, your drawing attention to yourself." Harry pointed out. Draco bushed and went quiet.

"I just never thought that Muggles of all people could make stairs move like in Dumbledore's office."

Harry quickly recovered the situation. "It's the same power that makes that that train move."

"Oh, Electricity! I know that. I just wasn't aware it was so versatile." Harry dragged him gawping through the turnstiles and into the street where they came face to face with a bright neon sign saying 'McDonalds' and the double arch logo.

Harry licked his lips. He held Draco's hand; he didn't care what anyone thought. This was the way he wanted it. Independence, the freedom to do what he wanted with the one that he loved. He felt Draco squeeze his hand lightly and they both pushed open the glass doors to the smell of fast food.


	2. Limp Lettuce and Chicken Muck

**Limp Lettuce and Chicken Muck**

**Title:**_ - A Muggle Adventure Part 2 (Limp Lettuce and Chicken Muck)  
_**Date of Draft:** _-2001 - Updated 06/12/05  
_**Author:** _- Ibanez  
_**Rating:** _- PG  
_**Warnings:** _- Slash, Harry/Draco  
_**Authors Note: -**_ I have nothing against MacDonald's, itsfood or even itsstaff, to me they are all great in their own unhealthy way. The food isn't too bad either. This is just a fic, so read and enjoy. Contains mild Slash!_

MacDonald's was a strange place to Draco. He had been to restaurants before, and the ones he had been to you had to dress up in your finest robes and House Elves would serve you the finest food imaginable for a pocketful of Galleons. This however, was an entirely different ball game. After what seemed like hours standing in the wrong queue, they finally got to the counter where some spotty teenager asked them for their order.

"Okay!" Harry began. "I'll have Chicken McNuggets..."

"Eww, that's disgusting!" Draco Exclaimed loudly. His nose was wrinkled up.

Harry didn't understand.

"How can someone order Chicken Muck in a restaurant?" He said with disgust.

"Eh? Oh! No, its just a name, yunno, like McDonalds, Big Mac, and McNuggets."

The cashier behind the counter looked at Draco as if he had come from another planet. Harry continued, "Anyway, Chicken McNuggets, with regular Fries and a cola. What do you want blondie?" Harry asked smiling, indicating the menu.

Draco gave his trademark smirk. He looked at the menu and frowned. "I dunno what is what? Ooh that looks nice." He pointed to a picture of a plump Big Mac"

Harry ordered the meal not forgetting to get Draco some cola and fries. Two bags were deposited on a brown tray with their drinks. Harry paid the cashier and took Draco to find a spare seat. Harry pointed to an available table in the middle. He and Draco sat down opposite each other.

"I wanna sit by you." Draco said giving Harry a seductive grin.

Harry replied with a wide grin. "I'd let you sit on my lap, but I am starving. Dragging you around London has giving me an appetite."

"Well then, I'll just have to move over." He got up and went to drag he seat over to Harry. He gripped the seat and tugged. "Nngh!" He grunted, unable to move the seat. He got down on his knees and looked at where the seat was securely bolted to the floor. "Why the hell would someone do that!" He almost fumed. Passing people looked down at him kneeling on the floor fiddling with the bolts on the chair.

"Get up your making a fool of yourself again. They are all bolted to the floor, so people don't steal them." Harry tried to sound serious but he was chuckling through his cola.

Draco got up a bit red faced and sat back down. "Who in their right mind would steal a chair?"

"You'd be surprised. Eat your food." Harry laughed, pointing at his brown bag.

Draco dipped into the bag and pulled out a polystyrene container. Popping it open his face dropped. "Gah! They gave me the wrong one." He looked mortified.

"No, that's what you wanted, a Big Mac."

"No I wanted that!" He pointed to the nice plump Big Mac on the Menu. He got up, taking his burger with him, and he held it up next to the picture.

His burger looked like Hagrid had sat on it at some point. The buns had slid so half the relish was oozing over his fingers. The burger looked like it had been in Snape's underwear draw for a few months prior to being put in Draco's meal. The lettuce, which should have been a dewy bright translucent green was actually vaguely green with brown edges.

"This is not what I ordered." Draco said blankly.

"It tastes okay though." Harry said as Draco returned to his seat. Tentatively, Draco took a bit out of the burger and the buns slid so far it dropped back into the polystyrene casing. Draco licked his fingers, but stopped when he saw Harry looking at him.

"Please carry on." Harry grinned. Draco gave a light hearted laugh.

"You know, if you don't count the food, the fact that all the furniture is bolted to the floor its not a bad place." Draco licked his fingers again.

It was a matter of minutes before they had finished all there was to be eaten. They got up from the table. Draco again forgot that his chair was bolted to the floor and tried to scoot his chair to get up. No such luck. He resolved to to heaving himself out of the chair, stepping on a piece of limp lettuce and doing the splits in the middle of the restaurant. Harry keeled over in laughter.

A short while later, Harry, who was still laughing uncontrollably was towing a suitably embarrassed Draco.

"That really hurt you know." Draco said clinging to Harry's arm.

"Well at least we got a free large fries out of it." Harry said trying to console him.

"Large? They are the same size as the others, just more salt and more cardboard. Anyway, are we going back on the pipe thingy, I like being that close to you."

"Umm." Harry looked at his watch. "We can, but I'm afraid it won't be that busy, most people will have already got to the place they want to go."

Draco stuck out his bottom lip. "Aww. Can I sit on your l lap then."

"I suppose so."

"Yay," Draco bounced. He pushed Harry against a Newspaper vendor and kissed him on the lips.

"Get a room!" Said the gruff vendor.

"We have one, thanks, but thanks for the advice, we'll shag later." Draco sniggered and kissed Harry again. "So what else are you gonna inflict on me then huh?" He said to the raven haired boy.

"You ever seen a movie?"

"A whattie?"


	3. Sticky Brown Bubbly Stuff and a Movie

**Sticky Brown Bubbly Stuff and a Movie**

**Title:**_ - A Muggle Adventure Part3 (Sticky Brown Bubbly Stuff and a Movie)  
_**Date of Draft:** _-2001 - Updated 06/12/05  
_**Author:** _- Ibanez  
_**Rating:** _- PG  
_**Warnings:** _- Slash, Harry/Draco  
_**Authors Note: - **_I know most Americans call what we call sweets, candy, but hell, this is England, I don't know what US cinemas are like, so excuse me if you don't quite understand. Still I don't think there will be much problem. Contains fluffy Slash!_

Harry practically had to drag Draco out of the tube station as he seemed to find running the opposite way up the escalators was more fun than actually getting out of the hot and stuffy place. Eventually Harry managed to get him onto the street opposite the cinema theatre.

"Okay... You're gonna love this. Moving pictures. Two hours full." Harry beamed.

"What! We get months of that at Hogwarts. Those pictures are incredibly dull... all they ever do is sneer and follow you around." Draco whined,

"The pictures do? Sure it wasn't a mirror?" Harry elbowed Draco playfully.

"Hey...!" He pushed back lightly at Harry.

The cinema was one of those multiple screen types that was worse than Gringotts to find your way around. They headed over to the 'Now Showing' board and Harry seemed to choose one.

"Hmm... Yes... Lord of the Rings." Harry grinned. "How appropriate." Harry chuckled.

Harry paid for the tickets and they headed to the confectionary counter. Draco seemed to be glancing everywhere, looking curiously at every object. He jumped almost a mile at the life size inanimate stand-up copy of Will Smith.

"Draco?" Harry attracted his attention over to the confectionary. "Here, look at all the stuff you can get."

Draco headed over and looked at the thousands of brightly coloured jelly sweets, marshmallows, fruit gums, popcorn, cola, lemonade and anything else he could get his eyes on. "These are sweets..." He poked a jelly spider. "It doesn't do much."

Harry rolled his eyes. "These are Muggle sweets dear." He poked his finger against Draco's forehead. Draco shrugged. "Here." Harry passed him a paper bag.

"Why have you given me a vomit bag?" Draco asked.

"You put the sweets in it."

"Urgh!"

"Trust me, vomit bags look different."

They both began to pile various sweets in their bags. Harry was choosing things like Sherbet Lemons and toffees, but Draco was choosing things like Jelly Spiders, Cherry Lips and anything else of novelty value he could find. Next they came to the drink section. Harry put his cup under the dispenser and pressed the button for cola.

"Holy Merlin! Its that bubbly stuff from McDouglas." Draco exclaimed and peered under the desk. "There must be a whole lake of the stuff if it comes through pipes."

"Its McDonalds. And no, it comes from a metal barrel that is delivered." Harry pointed out casually.

"Oh! That simple huh!" Draco got up of the floor and had various bits of popcorn stuck on his knees.

"What's with you and the floor today?" He asked putting the clear lid on his cola.

"Me and the floor? Just hoping you'd join me." Draco slicked his head getting the hair out of his eyes. Harry blushed and got Draco's drink.

After they paid for their food they headed through numerous corridors looking for their screen. Harry was walking along reading the door names when he noticed Draco was not next to him. He quickly turned around and saw Draco stabbing his finger against a movie poster.

"Draco! You coming!"

"You said it had moving pictures... I think you should get a refund, they are all sleeping. I tried to tickle that man in the red spider suit but I ended shoving my finger through the thin parchment." Draco seemed a bit put out.

"Those aren't the moving pictures." Harry found his screen. "Ours is in here." He pushed the door open and walked in followed one step behind by Draco.

"Okay, lets find some comfy seats." Harry wandered up the steps into the auditorium.

"Oh wonderful Harry, the only thing here is one flippin' big set of curtains, and may I add... no moving picture." He waved his hands in annoyance splashing his coke up his arm. "Urgh, sticky brown bubbly stuff!" He followed Harry trying to flick the cola off his arm but only managing to splatter a few patient cinema goers with cola.

"Draco, you are flicking cola over everyone stop it. The pictures are behind the curtain." Harry tugged him along the rows of chairs.

"Oh... then I wanna sit at the front!" Draco pointed to the seats nearer the screen, eyes wide.

"No, we're gonna get the best seats in the house... the back row." Harry dragged him up to the back seats.

"That's miles away!" Draco said looking down at the screen in dismay.

Harry sat down on his seat. "Sit down and I'll show you why I like them."

Draco was going to object but saw that Harry was up to something. He sat down and placed his armload of confectionary and cola on the seat next to him.

Harry took of his jacket and placed it on a spare seat and got comfy in what would be his seat for the next two hours. He slipped an arm around Draco's back and pulled him close. Draco "Ahhh'd" realisation and snuggled up to Harry and likewise put his arm around him. Harry pecked him on the nose.

"You're gonna like this." Harry said. "But your gonna have to take that jacket off, I can feel where you splashed cola. And its right on my neck."

"Oh!" Draco shed his jacket awkwardly and chucked it next to Harry's.

"You know, for a wizard, you didn't do much of a bad job as dressing as a Muggle. However, that bright yellow shirt is beginning to annoy me." Harry Cringed.

"It was the only Muggle clothes I had. It was from a fancy dress once when I went as a Muggle." Draco explained.

"Yes well, after this we will go and get you some really good Dracoish clothes." Just as he said this the lights went out.

"Oh bloody wonderful. Trust a Muggle to run the lighting." Draco hissed. Someone somewhere shushed him. "Hey shush your self you... Mmph..." Harry pushed a jelly spider into his mouth. "Ooh, yum. This is good".

The curtains parted and a white screen alive with constantly moving pictures boomed sound out across the room. Draco could help but jump at the unexpected volume of sound. He whipped he head around looking for the source of sound so quickly Harry was surprised he didn't suffer whiplash.

"Heck, where the hell is that orchestra hidden. I'll kill 'em." Draco looked around.

"Its umm... Muggle science, its recorded and played back." Harry explained. It seemed to calm Draco down.

A few minutes of trailers ensured Draco's boredom.

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked at Draco.

Draco had somehow stuck some Jelly Cherry Lips over his own and was fluttering his eyelids. "Kiss me Harry!" Draco said making kissing noises. Harry cracked up laughing causing Draco to smile and the lips dropped off. He picked the up and stuck them back on. "Kiss me?" He said smacking his lips repeatedly.

Harry held the back of his head and reached forward. They kissed and Harry bit at the Cherry Lips, Draco bit back and they both had half a pair of lips. Draco smiled and pulled Harry towards him. "Love you Harry." Draco said.

Harry smiled. "Love you too Draco."


	4. The Leather Trouser Incident

**The Leather Trouser Incident**

**Title:**_ - A Muggle Adventure Part4 (The Leather Trouser Incident)  
_**Date of Draft:** _-_17/06/03_ - Updated 06/12/05  
_**Author:** _- Ibanez  
_**Rating:** _- R (1 intimate Scene)  
_**Warnings:** _- Slash, Harry/Draco  
_**Summary:**_ - Harry and Draco go shopping.  
_**Authors Note: -**_ It's been a while since I wrote the first two, but due to popular demand, the series is continuing. Also the previous two were written after a visit to London, it has been a while since I was last there, so I may have got some details wrong, but hey, artists licence._

Harry and Draco's recent tube trip was slightly more interesting than the previous trips. This time, the maze of tunnels and steps that was apparently trying its best to lead to the platform seemed to just lead them under roads or double back on themselves for some bizarre reason. Harry guessed it must be because there is so much stuff under London that they must have had to build around old pipes, sewers and not to mention Gringotts, which lived around there somewhere. Harry had somehow lost Draco amongst the tunnels but soon found him riding the escalator trying to clean some dirt of his shoes on the brushed edging of the steps.  
'Here we are, Kings Cross Station!' Harry announced stepping onto the tube platform.  
'What do you mean, this doesn't look like Kings Cross Station, that's on top of the ground and is all muggley and noisy.' Draco said reading the sign, which most undoubtedly said "Kings Cross Station" in the familiar red circle. 'I suppose two out of three isn't too bad'  
'It's an interchange. That corridor leads up into the middle of the station that we know.' Harry said, heading to that very corridor. Draco just shrugged and followed, watching Harry's rear end move as he walked.

They walked up through Kings Cross Station and out into the busy streets. They visited a few shops before Draco dragged Harry into dark shop.  
'Draco, you can't be serious!' Harry said worried.  
'Uh-huh!' Draco nodded furiously as he clutched the pair of leather trousers.  
'They are too small, get a few sizes bigger'  
'They are perfect' Draco gave Harry his puppy-dog eyes.  
'Try them on and see.' Harry suggested pushing his glasses back onto his nose with his finger.  
Draco grasped at the button on his trousers and just as he was about to hoist them down Harry roughly pushed him into a small cubicle, just enough for one person to get changed comfortably, or two 'very' close friends for a bit of nookie.  
'Oh Harry, I love it when you are spontaneous.' Draco began kissing Harry on the neck.  
'No… I was just going to stop you from stripping in the middle of the store. You never put any underwear on this morning'  
Draco stopped his assault on Harry's neck. 'How did you know that'  
'Other than the fact that we do actually sleep together, and the fact that you only wear my boxers, my silk boxers; there were also the full complement of six pairs in the drawer, forcing me to deduct through standard reasoning that you were not wearing any of them on this particular day.' Harry smirked.  
'Sheesh, talk about long winded. So how about it?' Draco asked.  
'How about what? The trousers'  
Draco made kissing sounds and puckered at Harry.  
'Oh!' Harry looked behind him. Seeing no one around he slid the curtain closed quickly and wrapped his arms around his lover.  
Draco grinned. 'My precious!' He whispered Lord of the Rings style. Harry responded with a laugh, followed by a kiss on the lips.  
The next ten minutes was spent with Harry on his knees with his lips around Draco's manhood. Draco was pressed up against the back of the changing booth looking in the mirror at Harry getting him off. Harry could do this most amazing thing with his tongue, and it gave him waves of pleasure. It took all of Draco's will power not to scream when he came straight into Harry's mouth. He had done it a hundred times, but each time was like the first, each time is such an experience that he would love to have Harry permanently attached down there, but he didn't think Harry would like the fact he has to pee twice a day.  
After a brief post-sexual-bliss cuddle Draco did actually try the trousers on and he stood in front of the mirror and let Harry run his hands all over the material that was pulled tight against his skin. It was very arousing.  
'It's a bit tight around the front.' Draco commented.  
'Well it would be, you still have a boner.' Harry prodded the tent-like structure that stretched the material.  
Draco giggled. 'Looks like you will have to do it again'  
Harry considered the option for a second, but decided against it. 'No. We have to go to Diagon Alley'  
'Why we don't have school anymore remember? We finished school a few months ago. You've got an Auror apprenticeship and I got DADA Academy.' Draco said reminding Harry.  
'I know. Why did they open that Defence Against the Dark Arts Academy, it's a stupid idea. Surely they can be taught all that in Hogwarts'  
'Actually Harry,' Draco began. 'It's a centre for developing anti-curse spells such as wards and monitoring spells. After all, we are at war'  
'Monitoring? Now I'll never be safe with you spying on me'  
'Aww! Harry, I don't need to spy on you, I never leave your side. Besides your one of, if not the best Auror ever'  
Draco's erection had subsided and Harry was now leading him to the cash counter. 'I'm only classed as Apprentice and I've not done any work yet'  
'But your on the official Auror register, so that makes you an Auror, and after all, you are the great Harry Potter who has defeated Voldemort umpteen times more than anyone else. The closest person to you has to be…' Draco thought. 'Dumbledore! As he hasn't defeated Voldemort yet, but he annoyed him once I think'  
Harry grinned. 'You prefer me than Dumbledore'  
'Sure, you've got nice lips and eyes and hair, all he has is this cute butt'  
'Draco that is seriously disturbing!' Harry cringed as he imagined his lover watching the ancient headmasters butt through his robes.  
'Snape's got a really cool six-pack too, you should see it'  
'I won't even ask!' Harry shook his head blocking out obtrusive thoughts.  
'Oh he would sooner kill you than strip on demand. I was stealing potions and I hid in his wardrobe, I could see everything. Hey, did you know Snape has a really huge'  
'Okay, I think we should pay for these and get on our way.' Harry interrupted pointing at the leather trousers that Draco still wore. Harry reached down and pulled at the label removing it from the garment to the Goth-lady at the counter could ring it through the till.

Once again they were walking down the street with Draco behind Harry watching his rear slide as he walked. Suddenly Draco stopped dead in his tracks looked around and dashed to a wooden bench where he sat down and leaned forward.  
'Draco? You okay?' Harry asked genuinely worried.  
'Umm, problem Harry'  
'What, what's wrong?' Harry asked urgently.  
'Well I was watching you and my trousers suddenly got tight again.' He leaned back slightly and sure enough was a tent big enough for a whole scout troop to camp under.  
'Hmm!' Thought Harry. 'Ah! Just think of something that would turn you off'  
After a pause it didn't seem to work. 'Its not working Harry all I see is your butt'  
'Hey you can't put the blame on me. And are you sure you weren't thinking about Dumbledore'  
'I'm sure.' Draco nodded.  
'Okay… Try to imagine… Snape in a Tutu'  
'Ew'  
'Bingo!' A few seconds and Draco seemed more comfortable. 'Ready'  
'Yeah, lets go.' Draco stood up after his rather remarkable recovery. 'One more thing Harry'  
'Hm'  
'It gets really hot in these things, and I mean 'really' hot, I think my balls are hardboiled.' Draco tried to pry the shiny leather from his legs to get some air between the fabric and his skin.  
'You wanna put on your old ones?' Harry offered waving the carrier bag that contained his old pair that still looked in perfect condition. That was the one thing about Draco that Harry found intriguing. Although Draco's attempt to look Muggle-like was much to be desired, he still managed to look like a million Galleons in whatever he wore. Harry was the first to admit that in those leather trousers Draco looked like two million Galleons, and so was perfectly happy to oblige Draco's wish to continue wearing them as long as he could.  
'Well.' Harry breathed. 'Time to find a networked chimney to floo.'


	5. Hagrid's Chin

**Hagrid's Chin**

**Title:**_ - A Muggle Adventure Part 5 (Hagrid's Chin)  
_**Date of Draft:** _- 30/07/03 - Updated 06/12/05  
_**Author:** _- Ibanez  
_**Rating:** _- PG  
_**Warnings:** _- Slash, Harry/Draco  
_**Summary:** _- Harry and Draco go to Hogwarts... And why is Ron ignoring harry?  
_**Authors Note: -**_ Enjoy this while you can, I'm not too happy with this chapter and will probably replace it with something else at some point._

'I'll get some Muggle food for the journey' He had said to Draco. 'Get on the train and find a nice empty compartment!' How can he get through the gate. It had somehow sealed itself. Draco's mind whirled through all the possibilities. Death Eaters! Voldemort! His Dad! Perhaps he hadn't run fast enough at it. He had only been through it once before, he usually turned up with his dad by using the Malfoy Portkey.

Stepping back a few yards he crouched as he readied himself for a run. leaping of his feet he sprinted at the wall... And nearly broke his nose as he crashed against the bricks ending up in an ungraceful heap on the floor. He jumped up stubbornly and kicked the solid wall. he kicked it again, just to check. He was beginning to get agitated. If it wasn't working, where were the Hogwarts Students that were trying to get to the school. Unless it wasn't about speed, but rather faith that it was there.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to believe that there actually was a door there and he pressed his hands against it. It suddenly felt silky soft and warm. As his hands moved he could almost hear the train venting steam. He opened his eyes to look at the site.

"Oi! Get yer hands off me!" Said a gruff bloke in a silk shirt.

"Bloody pervert!" He said as he walked off... "Runnin' his hands all over me..."

Draco blushed and wiped his hands on his own shirt. He looked around to make sure no one else had witnessed it, mostly Harry. He tried once more, closing his eyes and pressing his hands against the wall. This time he felt the cold brickwork of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. He pushed, and pushed until he was trying to force his shoulder through the masonry with audible grunts.

"Draco, What are you doing?" Harry asked standing casually beside Draco."I can't get through. I think Death Eaters have sealed it." Draco said breathing heavily."

"No, it's the next wall up. You're on the wrong platform divider."

Draco stuffed his hands into his pocket, bowed his head and walked up to the next divider between the platform. Harry shook his head in disbelief as he watched Draco walk sheepishly through the proper doorway to platform 9 3/4."

"Harry!" Ron immediately hollered as they stumbled though the gate. They were being beckoned over. "Over here!" Harry led the way clutching his shopping bags.."

"Hi, Ron. How's the job search going?" Harry asked. Since leaving Hogwarts Ron had been searching for a job everywhere. It seemed that he had spent 'too' much time with Harry. Everyone was afraid that he might attract bad things. Although they were even more reluctant to employ Harry. Harry though, was an Auror in training, while Draco was a wizard robe catwalk model. Hermione was a hairdresser. With all her knowledge and wisdom, it was her hair that determined her fate.

"Well, bad at the moment, but Fred and George said they would give me a job it it came to the worst." Ron shrugged. "How's the training."

"Well, he doesn't quite get to grips with a movie yet but I think he..." Harry began.

"No, I mean the Auror training." Ron interrupted

"Oh, its hard work. Lots of extra studies." Harry sighed.

"So that's why you dated Draco!" Ron said it more like a statement than a question.

Harry skilfully skirted the subject. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's on the train talking to the driver. She waned to know how the train works." Ron looked up the train towards the locomotive.

Ron, Draco and Hermione clambered on the train and found an empty compartment where they sat quietly for about fifteen minutes.

"Why isn't the train moving?" Draco asked."

"No idea. Ron?"

Ron Shrugged.

"No idea, what?" Hermione said stepping into the compartment.

"Why the train is still in the station?" Harry said.

"Oh, well I was talking to him about how the train works and the differences with Muggle trains and after ten minutes he screamed and ran out. I think they are trying to find him." Hermione frowned. "Can any of you drive a train?"

"I don't remember those lessons at school" Draco commented.

"Oh Draco! I never saw you there, merged with Harry like a co-joined twin." Hermione said skillfully whitholding any trace of emotion.

"Was that an insult?" He said aloud. Then to Harry, "Harry, was that an insult?"

Harry shrugged. "So why are we going back to Hogwarts, after all we did leave the school. Unless they decided our exams weren't actually good enough"

"I think its some sort of surprise. I got a letter from Minerva saying that we should all bring out dress robes... Say... did you bring something to wear?" Hermione asked taking a seat. She was looking at the bags of clothes that the two seemed to have brought with them.

"Yeah." Harry said, completely forgetting that they should have brought their dress robes. He detected the slightest whimper from Draco. Finally the train began to move, edging its way up the track, gaining speed. Finally it was belting along the tracks making up for lost speed. The journey passed quickly this year and it wasn't long before they were all stepping of the train wearily.

Draco was deep in thought when all of a suidden. "Firs' year 'ere! Firs' years over 'ere please!" Draco jerked to full attention as the large form of Hagrid shouted over his head."

"Oww... Hagrid!" Draco complained. He looked up at the large form of the Half-giant and gave another shriek.

"Oh Alright Draco, how's you and Harry?" He asked.

"Face..! Chin..! Hair..!" Draco stammered.

"Oh yer like it? I thought I should get rid of all that hair for the part eh?" Hagrid beamed.

"My god it's horri..." Draco was cut off by Harry elbowing his way in.

"...Wonderful.." Harry finished. "Makes you look ten years younger."

"Aww!" Hagrid patted Harry on the head who saw stars. Hagrid grinned and wandered of looking for First years that might have fallen between the gap of the train and the platform. It seemed that even in the Wizarding world there was never enough concrete to just quite reach the edge of the train. It usually stopped about half a foot from the train. Just enough to twist an ankle, or if you was really small, to disappear altogether.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"Hm?"

"I will meet you up at the school. I have a few things I have to pick up." He said casually before turning his voice to a whisper. "Dress robes!"

"Okay!" Whispered Harry. "But if you get me that pink one again I will kill you!"

"It was pale red. I like pale red."

"But everyone was calling me Harriet for the whole night." Harry said through gritted teeth. "Get me something that 'I' would buy!"

Draco smiled."Okay!" He walked off in a direction away from the rest of the school. Harry, Ron and Hermione took a horseless carriage up to the school.

TO BE CONCLUDED...


End file.
